


Along For the Ride

by be_merry



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_merry/pseuds/be_merry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook could really live without was the long bus trips to choir competitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along For the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my prompt of "bus ride".

Cook loved choir. He really did, everything about it was awesome- the people, the music they got to sing this year, everything really. The only thing Cook could really live without was the long bus trips to choir competitions. The school never sprung for nice charter buses, no matter how far away the other school was. No, instead they got the old rickety school buses that were either stifling hot or freezing cold depending on the season with nothing in between. “It builds character,” Mr. Boyter, the choir director, was fond of saying but Cook was sure that not only was that a load of bull but he was paid based on how often he said it.

David kept trying to convince Cook that the trips weren’t all that bad and Cook had to admit that sometimes David had a point. At least half of Cook’s friends were in choir and they had all managed to sign up for the same bus this year, which always made things better.

Plus there were times like this. Times where David had fallen asleep and had curled up next to Cook on the bus seat with his face buried in the crook of Cook’s neck, soft puffs of breath tickling his neck in a steady rhythm. Cook had an arm wrapped around David’s shoulders and Brooke had draped a blanket over the both of them, her maternal instinct kicking in again, not wanting David to freeze as he slept. Brooke argued that it wasn’t maternal instinct but rather the fact that they were “the cutest couple ever” that led her to do things like that but Cook knew better than that and always called her on it.

Cook laced the fingers of his free hand with one of David’s beneath the blanket and the younger boy shifted closer in his sleep showing signs of stirring. Cook knew how hard David had been pushing himself lately between mastering his solo and studying for his SATs and how tired he had been, bags appearing beneath his eyes almost overnight, so he ran the hand of the arm wrapped around David up and down his arm soothingly, trying to let the other boy rest as much as possible while he could. Once David had settled back into a deep sleep, Cook pressed a light kiss to the side of David’s face that he could reach, causing the girls to squeal with happiness and Johns to roll his eyes and groan theatrically, complaining about how Cook and David were just making it harder for the rest of the male population to attract girls to which Cook answered with his usual retort of how, no, that was just Michael’s problem.

Most of the ride was passed discussing the latest project their American history teacher had assigned and how lame it was or how unfair it was that Kira got detention for dying her hair green (and how sweet, according to the girls, it had been that Neal had shown up the next day with his hair a similar shade in support of his girlfriend). As the bus neared the school the competition was being held at, Cook looked down to see David smiling up at him sleepily. “Hey, there,” he said.

David’s smile grew wider. “Hey,” he answered before leaning up to kiss Cook, only breaking away when the catcalls (from the boys) and the cooing (from the girls) started again.

And sometimes, well, sometimes Cook really loved the long bus trips.


End file.
